Brother of Mine
by MaplePucks
Summary: Well, that certainly qualifies as a complete and utter betrayal. Mako, how could you!


**Team:** Water Tribe **  
Round:** 1 **  
Category:** Themed **  
Prompt:** Bolin **  
Word Count:** 885

* * *

After running out of sight, Bolin tossed the bouquet of pink flowers away. He had spent so long carefully choosing each flower, each one had a particular attribute that made it perfect. Perfect for Korra. But that didn't matter now, after what he had just seen. Tears flowed down his face as he clumsily wiped away. He didn't care that Pabu was hanging onto his shoulder for dear life as he ran. His little buddy would just have to make do, he didn't want to stop. Of course he could hear Mako calling his name, that's why he had to run. There was no way he was going to talk to his brother right now. He couldn't bare it.

How could his brother betray him like that?

Things had been going so well. Bolin really believed he and Korra were hitting it off, going for gold, sparking something special. They had so much fun together! It was meant to be, he knew it, he could feel it! Is that why this was hurting so much? This utter betrayal. Not only by his brother but by Korra too?

He ran from the arena, blowing by his usual haunts and hangouts. He didn't want to see anyone. But unfortunately, the streets seemed to be lined with nothing but people. Hurrying this way and that, rounding every corner. Night had fallen, why weren't these people at home! Bolin scoffed as he ran. Was it too much to ask for some privacy to grieve in the heart of a major metropolis? Apparently so.

Time to be a little brazen.

He ducked into traffic. Not something he would have normally tried but his broken heart was fueling his adrenaline and youthful indestructibility. Cars honked, he dodged. People yelled at him, he ignored them. Once or twice, it came close, he was almost clipped but he managed to slip away at the last minute. He probably should have tucked Pabu into the safety of his shirt but that was pointless now. The poor Fire Ferret could only hold on as headlights rendered his vision useless. Bolin would have to make it up to him somehow.

Finally, he made it to secluded alley, jumping out of traffic and running it's length to an abandoned building. Not so bad, that would be a good place to brood and sulk. It wasn't even boarded up, this would be prefect! He slipped in, quietly, which wasn't hard due to the inch thick layer of dust. Pabu sneezed almost instantly.

"Hush, little buddy. We don't know who is in here." Bolin whispered, more to himself than to Pabu. His tears were gone and they were replaced with curiosity. Something to distract him he supposed.

A stair case lead him upstairs, where he entered what looked like an apartment. An old, musty, hadn't been lived in in a while apartment. The smell made his hold his nose, mildew and mold, mixed with years of rotting wood. Years ago, when it was still in use, it might have been really awesome. A nice place to raise a family, cozy fire in the fireplace, gentle sounds of the up and coming city out the window, and warm, delicious smells wafting from the kitchen.

But time had betrayed it.

It lay in ruin, forgotten, abandoned, it's heart stolen by another, fancier building. One with more amenities and substance. Looked better on the outside too, Bolin imagined. Certainly it was bigger, with more floors to add families too. All in all, it was a better choice. But that didn't mean the old building had to come to this. No, someone could have had it, taken it and made it whole again, refurbished it, given it new spirit. Just the way the city went, he supposed.

Standing there, lost in his own betrayal, he sighed, rubbing Pabu on the head. "Of course she choose him, Pabu. Of course. Mako's always been more of a ladies man. And I'm just… " He looked around at the dank old apartment. "Not. And she's the friggin' Avatar, she wouldn't choose me."

He didn't dare sit down anywhere, afraid of being eaten alive by whatever organisms had taken root, but he did walk around. The dust clouded at his feet as he went to the window, looking out. Republic City was lit up, lights sparkled everywhere. Headlights streamed in the streets below, lamps flickered and he could hear the buzzing of electric lights nearby. It was promising, soothing and it made him smile.

He and Korra, yes, they had fun together, they had some laughs but really it was just that. She did choose him, in a way. Choose him to be a friend, and that was enough. She was the Avatar, after all. Famous, butt-kicking, Pro-bender, Avatar. And who could say no to being friends with someone like that?

He patted Pabu on the head, "Okay, okay. I owe ya one. Running like that. What do you say to noodles?" The Fire Ferret nodded, chiding him lightly and nibbling on his finger in reprimand. Bolin chuckled, "Alright, I can take a hint. Besides, I don't want to worry Mako. He may be a brother-betrayer, but still, he's family. Come on, let's go make him work for his forgiveness." He winked, heading out of the room.


End file.
